


Lovers

by Inarikasugawa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inarikasugawa/pseuds/Inarikasugawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig is staying over at Feliciano's home in the country for some well deserved R&R. Food is eaten and adult things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

Warm heat rose lazily from the green summer grass in the high slopes of Italian hillside. In a small patch of shade cast by an old tree, there lay a man with gently sun tinted skin dressed simply. He snored lightly, startling himself awake. Feliciano let himself slowly get accustomed to being awake, his fingers threading through the green grass around him before he opened his eyes to the sky. The leaves of the proud tree scattered the rays of the sun. He lazily turned his head back in the direction of his villa, the white walls in stark contrast with the bright blue of the sky. Squinting slightly, Feliciano was able to make out the catch of light on a bright blonde head of hair sitting in the sun window. 'Ah, Ludwig finished his work!' He thought happily, getting to his feet and trotting happily down the the knoll he had spent the morning waiting on. The door swung open silently and Feliciano closed the door quietly, knowing that the floor had been swept while he was out napping. He made sure the door was locked behind him before toeing off his shoes by the door and quietly padding into the den.

Warm sun poured in behind Ludwig, and the bright blue sun framed him like the portrait of a stained glass saint at the Vatican. It was during this thought that Ludwig looked up and saw Feliciano, and for a moment their eyes met, and it was like looking straight through the man, his blue eyes just as bright as the sky behind him, the rims of his glasses catching the sun. "Feliciano, is everything alright?" Feliciano didn't say anything for a moment, but was imprinting the scene into his mind. Each time he saw Ludwig at ease, his brow uncreased, dressed casually and off guard was a treasure, even now. He smiled softly at Ludwig's look of confusion for a heartbeat more before he went to take a seat beside him.

"I had a nice nap, Ludwig. It's nice and warm outside, you should join me tomorrow." He looked over a large arm to see what kind of book Ludwig was relaxing with. "Oh! That's one of mine!" He said proudly, turning his face up to Ludwig's. "Salvatore... do you like his work?" Ludwig closed the book and took off his glasses, setting both in his lap. "Là dura un vento che ricordo acceso nelle criniere dei cavalli obliqui in corsa lungo le pianure... Yes, I find his work to be very beautiful." Ludwig put his hand over the tome again, lightly tracing the binding of the book. "I read his work often after the war, many of your books came to me still." Feliciano saw the change in Ludwig's face, as it always did if a conversation veered in an unpleasant direction. He gently placed his hand against Ludwig's cheek, his thumb resting on firm cheekbone. "Let's not think about unpleasant things. How about I start lunch?" Feliciano could feel the weight of Ludwig's face as he nestled against the palm of his hand. Slowly he got off the couch and pressed a quick kiss into his blonde hair and turned for the kitchen.

"Since you cleaned, I'll make lunch!" Feliciano volunteered with a smile, bouncing into the kitchen. Light was spilling onto the two-person table by the window. He could hear the heavier footfalls of Ludwig following him as he stepped around the island in the kitchen. Felicano opened the door of the refrigerator and just stood there for a moment, relishing in the cool air on such a hot day before he found what he was looking for. "Ludwig, I'm going to make a caprese and pasta and... uhh, how about chicken breast?" He dug around looking for ingredients to make lunch with, finding them as he went along. "Could you go pick some tomatoes and basil from the garden Ludwig?" He heard the sound of a chair being pushed back behind him, and the door swinging shut. By the time Ludwig came back, Italy already had water set to boil on the stove and was slicing tomatoes for the sauce.

"Oh, thank you Luddy!" Ludwig made a face, a small pout, at the nickname, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he turned over the tomatoes and herbs to Feliciano, who smiled at Ludwig's back as he went back to the seat at the table with his book. Feliciano rinsed and sliced the tomatoes before throwing in handfuls of long pasta to the boiling pot. It was a pleasure and a luxury to be able to cook in such complete peace. Feliciano saw that Ludwig was again buried in the book of Salvatore work and he smiled indulgently wide. This was exactly the kind of life that he enjoyed the best. When he had everything plated, he brought the caprese to the table first. "Say 'Ah'!" He said, holding the small starter in front of Ludwig. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth for the food, his lips catching Feliciano's fingers before he could pull away.

"It's very good, thank you Feliciano." He retracted his hand quickly, his cheeks pinking even though Ludwig went right back to his book. A rattling from the boiling pot of water drew Feliciano's attention again to the food he was cooking. He brought the pasta and chicken breast to the table, the tang of lemon wafting through the kitchen. Two glasses of Grenache finished off the serving and Feliciano came to his seat with utensils for both of them. Ludwig set aside his book and his glasses before taking a deep, appreciative breath of the food. Feliciano felt a happiness inside of him swell. Where else could he find Ludwig so relaxed, so at home? It was a source of pride, the look on Ludwig's face as he took the first bite of the tender chicken breast.

"Thank you Feliciano, this is wonderful." Colour rose to his face even more quickly, and he fidgeted in his seat as he digested the praise. Praise from Ludwig was always a good thing, and the only thing that stopped him from fixating on this a while longer was the sudden growl of his stomach. After all, he had just made all of this food! Bite after bite, the meal was consumed by the two in relative silence, not uncomfortable but punctuated by the sounds of birds in the yard and the breeze dancing in the branches of trees. The caprese went quickly, and the wine in their glasses was refilled, and again before the meal was ended and they were laughing together pleasantly, talking about football scores and the pleasantness of the countryside in the summer.

The house had grown warm in the afternoon sun, and so Ludwig led Feliciano out to the garden swing, both of them sitting on the cushioned bench under its canopy, sipping their wine in the afternoon sun. "I'm glad that I took your invitation to come out this week, everything has been beautiful." Ludwig said, his voice airy and sweet with wine. Feliciano chuckled, leaning heavily against Ludwig's arm as he tucked his feet onto the swinging bench. "You should spend more time with me! Outside I mean, taking naps." He laughed and took another sip, the warmth of the day permeating both of them. Ludwig stretched his arm over Feliciano's shoulders as they fell into a comfortable silence. The silence melted into soft murmurings between the two, emptied wine glasses set on the ground beneath the bench. The bench rocked softly as they nuzzled and laughed with each other, finding each others lips with long, softly placed kisses.

His eyes hazy with drink and desire, Feliciano could still see the gentle flush of Ludwig's cheeks and laughed, kissing from one cheek to the other. "Are you happy, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, holding Ludwig's face in his hands. For some reason he couldn't get over just how blue his eyes were. "Ja, Feliciano, I'm very happy." In a sweep of motion, Ludwig carried the both of them off the bench, leaving it rocking on its own as Feliciano got his footing back. "Ludwig wha-" His question was cut short by a tender kiss. "Ahh." When the kiss was broken, Feliciano laughed and took Ludwig's hand, leading him to bedroom. The room had been left clean in the wake of Ludwig's morning cleaning, and a pleasant breeze teased the white linen curtains. Feliciano felt Ludwig's lips brush against the back of his neck and turned around to face him. "Let me?" He began unbuttoning Ludwig's cuffs, meeting no resistance from the other man as he went from one hand to the other.

There was a look of mild apprehension on Ludwig's face, mild discomfort that he felt as he gave over control to Feliciano that would fall away with his shirt, his socks, and his pants. Ludwig failed to take off even Feliciano's shirt before he found himself seated at the edge of the bed, Feliciano kneeling between his legs peppering light kisses between Ludwig's knees and thighs. "Feli, later." Ludwig placed a hand under Feliciano's chin, tilting his face up. There was a smile there for him, as Feliciano rose over him, a small victory. "Luddy, it's still daylight out, what's gotten into you?" The colour only continued to rise in Ludwig's face as Feliciano straddled his hips. "I think I've got a good idea." They made their way entangled up the bed, Ludwig having to swat away Feliciano's kisses and touches to right them, his head laying back on the pillows. "Feliciano, you didn't take anything off." Disrobing was a quick effort from there, and Feliciano matched Ludwig for every article he had removed.

Only in his boxers, he laid against Ludwig, their bodies brushing against each other slowly while they kissed and groped and felt. Ludwig was hard muscle underneath Feliciano who was lean and built for touching and holding and doing lovely things like this. They moved slowly, the brief connections of skin setting their nerves alight, until Ludwig gave a gasp and Feliciano responded in kind before dragging down their clothing. The sensation of touch was acute and they let themselves fall into a haze of kissing and rutting together, Ludwig reaching between their bodies to touch and stroke. "Lud... Hey, Lud." Feliciano moved himself away, although the pressure of Ludwig's hand on his member had been deliciously inviting, his imperative was to continue, and in a way that would please Ludwig too.

Feliciano reached over Ludwig to retrieve the lubricant from the bedside table, keeping his attention on how all the while, Ludwig never stopped his own attentions, a large hand wrapped around his cock, the slow pull of skin as he teased sensation out of himself. Feliciano licked his lips almost predatory, and Ludwig's only response was to become redder, turning his head away, his eyes falling shut with a shudder of pleasure. Feliciano allowed for this to continue while he spread the lubricant on his fingers, but as soon as he was ready to continue, swat his hand away gently. Ludwig reclined, uncomfortably aroused as he watched Feliciano position himself between his legs. "Ludwig, you're so beautiful, like a statue." He ran a hand over the taper of muscle as it lead to Ludwig's groin and his erection, laying heavily on his belly but without touching, instead his fingers skimming lightly across his abdomen before reaching behind Ludwig's knees to get him to lift them. Feliciano put a pillow beneath his hips before he set to touching Ludwig again, pressing softly against the tender muscle at his backside.

He met no resistance, Ludwig's breathing even though excited, and the first finger slipped in without hesitation. His free hand continued to slide about the contours of Ludwig's body, fingering deltoids and trailing down pectorals to press lightly over his stomach, his hand sliding under the heavy member. A second finger was worked in beside the first, and this time Feliciano did slow down as Ludwig's breathing became more harsh. "You're doing so well, Lud, do you want me to go slower?" Ludwig looked up from the pillows, his eyes dark and narrow. "Don't." He said in a breath of air. "Don't stop." Feliciano smiled and laid out a new trail of kisses along Ludwig's thigh, pausing to leave a dark love-bite on his inner thigh. He flexed the fingers burred in Ludwig's warmth, spreading them and twisting them enough to accommodate a third finger. Feliciano looked up as Ludwig cried out, but with the bow in his back, Feliciano couldn't reach far enough to kiss him.

When the fingers were withdrawn, Ludwig took in a deep breath while Feliciano used the slick on his own erection, crawling closer on the bed to Ludwig. "Feli..." He gave Feliciano a pleading look, pulling his knees back further. Feliciano pressed the blunt head of his cock into Ludwig, the passage tightening up around him immediately. "Il mio amore, please, be calm." He lent over as far as he could, his lips meeting Ludwig's jaw. The further he eased in, the closer he got and when, finally, he was as close to Ludwig as he could be, he was able to press their lips together. Ludwig's body was tight with anticipation, and Feliciano took a moment to sooth him, to kiss him and whisper sweetly to him. "Feliciano, please." Two strong arms were wrapped around his shoulders as he gave a slow, easy thrust. He could feel Ludwig give around him, the slow ripple of muscle as he shuddered and struggled to hold in his sounds. Feliciano's belly rubbed against Ludwig's cock, the only stimulation it received as their movements became quicker, as Feliciano's thrusts came harder.

On occasion he brushed that bundle of nerves inside of Ludwig that made him moan, cry out in pleasure, and he did his best to draw out every moan, but all too soon, their frantic movements made it impossible for them to hold on any longer. Ludwig came with a whimper and a gasp, Feliciano with a few last thrusts pulled out, stroking himself just a few more times before he came on Ludwig's stomach. Feliciano curled himself at Ludwig's side, running his fingers through mussed blonde hair as Ludwig's breathing slowed. Feliciano rose before Ludwig had the chance to say anything, coming back with a damp wash cloth and began cleaning the mess left behind. "How are you feeling Lud?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Very good." He said before pulling Feliciano back to the bed. Feliciano tossed the cloth to the floor, happily wrapping his arms around Ludwig's shoulders, laying kisses over his blonde head. He resolved to let Ludwig sleep if he wanted, he could clean up the rest himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem that they are talking about is Agrigentum Road, by Salvatore Quasimodo.


End file.
